


Wrath of Heaven

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 14 codas and speculations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass Castiel, Episode: s14e01 Stranger in a Strange Land, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: I can't believe I have to fix shit the very first episode. Oh wait, I actually do...





	Wrath of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I have to fix shit the very first episode. Oh wait, I actually do...

Castiel is sitting at the table of the bar his contact chose to meet in. It's a small bar, one where probably patrons know each other and reunite after a long day of work and during weekends.

He looks at the people gathered inside one by one, their faces made of black smoke and pointed teeth, the faint smell of evil and Hell permeating the air. His contact didn't want to risk anything, apparently. And there he is, walking through the door as if he owns the place. He probably thinks he does with all those demons around. It would be funny if Castiel played the naive card, the left corner of his lips raising in a subtle smile at the thought.

Kipling, or Kip as he likes to be called, asks the bartender a black coffee and something else Castiel doesn't understand, but that's not important. He needs to know what this demon knows about Dean or Michael.

«I'm surprised you wanted to meet here» Castiel says once pleasantries are over.

«I'm surprised you wanted to meet at all» Kip replies, «didn't think that you consorted with my kind» he takes off his glasses, showing his black eyes. Castiel suppresses an eye roll, he can't stand the guy.

«Yes, well, I need information» he says instead, «does any demon know where Dean Winchester is?»

Kip seems surprised, «I'm sorry, did you just say you lost a Winchester? Because, one, that's interesting and two, how is it that you lost Dean? I thought the two of you were joined at the...» he looks Castiel up and down, «you know, everything»

Castiel sighs, it's useless to deny it, he and Dean have been... closer than usual before this whole Michael thing.

The waitress brings Kip's coffee and disappears a second later.

«Just answer the question» Castiel orders.

Kip shakes his head in a condescending way, «You see, I could except, not to be crass, but what's in it for moi?»

This time Castiel does roll his eyes. «Your life»

«Come again?»

God, he either plays stupid or he _is_ stupid. Castiel is losing his patience. «I'll speak slower and you will tell me everything you know or I will burn you to ash, right here and right now»

«I think we can do better»

Oh, here it is then.

«We?» Castiel asks, playing dumb.

Kip raises his hand and one by one the demons stand up and walk to their table, it's seven of them. The bartender, a demon too, stays behind the counter, probably because she isn't much of a fighter.

The moment the first demon is close enough, Castiel drops his Angel blade in his hand and stabs him. A second demon raises his punch, but Castiel is faster and stabs him in the neck while putting one hand on the demon behind him and killing her with his grace. Demon 4 and 5 die by his blade too, while demon number 6 tries to run and Castiel throws his blade at him, stabbing him in the back of his head. The last demon thinks better and smokes away, leaving his meatsuit unconscious on the floor. The bartender ran somewhere in the back, Castiel doesn't give her much attention. He turns to Kip instead, frozen at their table. He drops his spare angel blade in his hand and points it at Kip's throat.

«I'll ask you one last time» he growls, «where is Dean Winchester?»

Kip chuckles, «You are so desperate»

«I'm known to not be very kind» Castiel says terrifyingly calm, prodding the blade in Kip's flesh, «I'll show you why I'm called the most feared soldier of Heaven»

Kip shakes his head, «You got soft, Castiel»

As for response, Castiel cuts Kip's cheek, who groans in pain, «I'll show you soft»

«I don't know where he is» Kip says at last through gritted teeth, «I don't know where Michael brought your... your  _boyfriend_ for a ride, no one of my demons saw him»

Castiel raises one eyebrow, «So you're pretty much useless»

«No no no, hey--» Castiel doesn't let him finish before stabbing him under the chin.

He walks out of the bar to his car, writing a quick text to Sam, telling him that it was a dead end. Castiel gets in his car and drives to the next town, hoping to have better luck.


End file.
